Salju dan Musim Semi
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Dengan perasaan orang bisa membuat orang lain jadi terasa lebih indah. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah musim semi. Kalau aku bagai salju, yang membeku dalam ke angkuhan akibat hidup yang harus kujalani. Tapi, dia adalah, musim semi yang segar dan jernih. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaikan awal mula dari mimpi. KyuMin. BXB. One Shot. enJOY!.


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: One Shot

**Warning** : BXB, aneh, sangat panjang (5191 Word).

**Summary** : Dengan perasaan orang bisa membuat orang lain jadi terasa lebih indah. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah musim semi. Kalau aku bagai salju, yang membeku dalam ke angkuhan akibat hidup yang harus kujalani. Tapi, dia adalah, musim semi yang segar dan jernih. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaikan awal mula dari mimpi.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Chuap2** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cuplikan dalam salah satu komik/anime favorit saya 'FRUITS BASKET'. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah merasa familiar dengan adegan atau kata-kata pada cerita awalnya, mungkin kalian pernah membaca atau melihat manga itu ^^. And last, Selamat Membaca, enJOY!.

.

.

"Ah... _mian_, aku tidak sengaja."

Aku memandang bajuku yang sedikit kotor karena terkena sedikit tumpahan kopi yang di bawa oleh salah satu pekerja di tempatku bekerja.

Aku hanya menatap pria setengah baya yang tengah membungkuk di depanku –meminta maaf- dengan datar.

Aku menepuk pelan pundaknya dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang praktekku. Orang yang menabrakku tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihatku berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar mandi ruanganku untuk sedikit membersihkan noda kopi tadi dengan air. Untung saja nodanya tidak banyak dan mudah di bersihkan. Ku pandang pantulanku di cermin, sedikit merapikan rambutku dan berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Kalian tahu salju?. Ya... salju!. Aku adalah salju. Bukan dengan makna butiran putih, lembut dan dingin yang muncul di kala musimnya datang. Tapi, aku adalah salju, salju yang dingin dan tak bisa terjamah. Aku adalah salju yang sudah menjadi sebuah bongkahan es keras yang tak dapat di kalahkan. Aku adalah salju yang bisa membawa badai ke hati seseorang. Aku adalah salju dengan segala kepongahan yang aku miliki.

Kata orang, salju akan berakhir jika musim semi tiba. Dengan kata lain, aku harus mencari musim semi untuk mencairkan bongkahan es saljuku. Musim semi yang hangat, yang mampu merobohkan semua benteng keangkuhanku. Tapi, aku harus mencarinya dimana?. Bertanya pada orang dan aku di cap gila oleh mereka?. Tidak, terima kasih.

Ah… ada lagi, aku tak pernah tersenyum, em… atau bisa dikatakan aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum. Terakhir kali aku tersenyum mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat nyawa _Eo__mma_-ku belum terenggut oleh kecelakaan sialan itu. Sebelum _Appa_-ku menikah lagi dengan _yeoja _yang lebih pantas menjadi adikku. Dan sebelum _Noona_-ku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan rumah. Yang aku ingat, itu sudah lama terjadi, dan aku tak ingin terlalu mengingatnya.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku pada kalian. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Umurku 26 tahun. Aku seorang Dokter muda yang bertugas di sebuah klinik yang melayani sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya. Ada salah satu anak mereka yang butuh perawatan intensif, namanya Kim Kibum, dan aku yang bertugas untuk memantaunya, meskipun keluarga yang lain juga boleh memeriksakan keadaannya disini. Dengan kata lain, katakan saja aku adalah dokter pribadi dari mereka.

"_Uisanim… _patner kerja anda yang baru akan datang hari ini, dia anak baru dan masih dari keluarga ini. Mohon bimbingan anda." Seorang pekerja dari keluarga yang ku tempati menemuiku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan pekerja itu langsung undur diri dari ruanganku.

Patner kerja baru?. Ah ya… bukankah Lee Dong Hae baru saja berhenti membantuku disini karena dia akan menikah dan pindah dari Seoul ke Mokpo tempat kelahirannya. Seperti apa dia?. _Yeoja _atau _Namja?. _Apa dia cerewet atau malah sangat pendiam?. Dia dari keluarga yang kaya seperti ini, apakah dia sosok yang manja?. Hei… Cho Kyuhyun… sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain?.

Aku melangkah ke rak dokumen untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang harus di kerjakan oleh patner baruku itu. Beberapa laporan kesehatan untuk Kibum harus segera di selesaikan. Dan juga beberapa pasokan untuk obat yang habis harus segera di data.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Permisi," sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya dia sudah datang.

"Masuk," aku mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa membalikkan badanku, aku masih mencari dokumen yang ku inginkan tadi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_… Lee Sungmin _imnida_, aku pengganti dari Lee Dong Hae-_shi_, mohon bimbingannya," setelah mendapatkan dokumen yang ku inginkan, aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya. Seorang _namja _terlihat tengah membungkuk di depanku. Eh… _namja, _ku pikir tadi seorang _yeoja. _Suaranya terdengar lembut sekali. _Ish_… apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Ah… ternyata memang benar kata saudara-saudaraku, kau memang sangat tampan. Hehe, sedikit aneh ya, aku baru tahu wajahmu sekarang padahal kau sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan saudaraku," aku meliriknya sekilas, dia sudah berdiri tegak, dan dia tersenyum, untuk beberapa saat aku tercengang. Sungguh… itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ku lihat. Atau aku memang selama ini benar-benar menutup mataku dari segala hal yang berbau senyuman dan kebahagiaan.

"Ehem… ini meja-mu, dan ini pekerjaan hari ini, tolong kau kerjakan," aku sedikit berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodohku. Orang ini membuat pikiranku tak fokus. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya. Kuletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di meja kerjanya. Meja yang dulu di tempati oleh Dong Hae.

"Ah… sudah kuduga," aku menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Dia malah berlari menuju jendela, bukan kearah meja yang yang ku tunjukkan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sedikit bingung.

"Salju akan turun hari ini," dia bertumpu di atas lengannya sambil memandang takjub keluar jendela. Aku ikut mengalihkan pandanganku keluar. Butiran-butiran bulat berwarna putih lembut terlihat turun dari langit.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya padamu?. Kalau salju meleleh akan jadi apa?"

Dia bertanya tiba-tiba padaku. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Sudah pasti akan jadi air, _kan,_" kataku yakin. Akan menjadi apa lagi?. Batu?. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Uh… salah," katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekali lagi aku terperangah dengan hal yang dia lakukan.

"Yang benar, jadi musim semi," jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya bersender pada tembok dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku sangat suka musim semi," senyumannya semakin merekah. Aku tergagap dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tanpa kusadari sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat ke atas. Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Meskipun itu sangat tipis.

"Ehem… kerjakan pekerjaanmu, ku tunggu hasilnya secepatnya," aku kembali berdehem untuk menstabilkan detak jantungku yang entah sejak kapan berdegup dengan keras. Melangkah ke meja kerjaku dan berpura-pura meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"_Ne, Uisanim,_"

Aku melirik dari ekor mataku dia sudah duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai menyelesaikan apa yang ku perintahkan. Sekali lagi tanpa kusadari sudut bibirku terangkat, kali ini terlihat lebih lebar.

.

.

"_Uisanim_… bolehkah aku bertanya tentang ini, ada beberapa hal yang tak ku mengerti," aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menyodorkan beberapa laporan yang harus dia selesaikan untukku.

"Yang mana?" aku memberi sebuah jawaban yang memiliki arti bahwa dia boleh bertanya padaku.

"Ah… _yogi_," dia berdiri di sampingku, wangi vanilla menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku memejamkan mataku meresapi aroma itu.

"Aku tidak begitu faham dengan kode-kode untuk bagian kesehatan yang anda tulis," aku membuka mataku, dan mengambil dokumen itu dari tangannya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening meneliti apa yang salah.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahukan arti kode-kode yang biasanya ku gunakan padamu," aku mengambil selembar kertas dari laci mejaku dan menyerahkan padanya.

"_Gamsahabnida_. Tapi, kenapa anda menggunakan kode rahasia seperti ini, _Uisanim_?" aku sudah menduga pasti akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini. Seperti saat Dong Hae bekerja bersamaku pertama kali dulu.

"Hanya untuk antisipasi jika ada orang iseng yang ingin menukar laporan-laporan yang kutulis," aku kembali mengamati laporan-laporanku.

"_Mwo_? Apa di keluargaku ada orang yang jahat seperti itu? Siapa? Apa anda tahu orangnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan panik padaku, ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum pikiranku kembali terkontaminasi.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, hanya untuk antisipasi saja_. _Jangan mudah percaya dengan siapapun di dunia ini. Meskipun itu saudaramu sendiri,"

"Oh…" dia membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Satu lagi tingkahnya yang kembali membuat jantungku berdegup keras.

"Ehem… kalau kau sudah paham, sebaiknya kau kembali kemejamu dan selesaikan laporan itu."

"Ah…_ Ne,_" dia membungkuk ke arahku dan kembali menuju ke mejanya.

Aku memegang dadaku. Ada sesuatu yang menghangat disana.

Ku lirikkan ekor mataku ke arahnya. Dia terlihat serius mengerjakan apa yang ku perintahkan. Sesekali mencocokkan kode dengan lembar yang ku berikan. Dan sesekali dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kening berkerut, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia benar-benar indah. Lengkungan di bibirku semakin bertambah kadarnya semakin hari. Dan aku menyadarinya.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan aku bekerjasama dengan Lee Sungmin untuk mengelola klinik ini. Aku semakin sering tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa tertawa. Beberapa pekerja yang di tugaskan untuk klinik ini sedikit heran dengan perubahan drastisku itu, dan mereka tersenyum maklum saat melihat Sungmin di dekatku. Sepertinya Sungmin memang sangat hangat dengan semua orang, sehingga bisa membuat orang lain, bahkan yang masih asing sekalipun bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

Dan hal lainnya yang menarik dari Sungmin adalah, dia tipikal orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi dan pekerja keras. Ku kira dia adalah sosok yang manja dan menyombongkan kekayaannya, mengingat dia dari keluarga terpandang yang kaya raya. Tapi ternyata dia sangat rendah hati, sederhana, dan mau melakukan apapun selagi dia bisa melakukannya

Ah… kenapa aku jadi membicarakannya terus seperti ini?. Tapi, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Otakku penuh dengan namanya. Hatiku menghangat jika mengingatnya. Dan kalian tahu hobi baruku?. Mengamatinya secara diam-diam, hahaha.

Selama satu bulan ini banyak hal yang dia lakukan untuk mencoba akrab denganku. Entah mengawali untuk berbicara denganku. Ataupun hal-hal kecil lainnya. Seperti sepotong pudding yang tiba-tiba berada di mejaku. Secangkir coklat hangat yang dia berikan di saat aku tengah penat dengan pekerjaanku. Beberapa pijatan ringan di bahuku saat aku mengeluh kelelahan. Bahkan sejak beberapa hari ini dia membuatkanku bekal makanan setiap hari. Seperti saat ini. Sekotak bento yang terbungkus manis telah bertengger di meja kerjaku.

"Sungmin-_shi,_" aku membalikkan kursiku menghadapnya.

"_Ne,_" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ehem… apa kau tidak kerepotan membuatkan bekal untukku setiap hari?" kebiasaanku untuk mengusir kegugupanku muncul begitu saja –berdehem-. Sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa permen pelega tenggorokan setelah ini.

"_Aniyo, _apa anda tidak suka _Uisanim_? Apakah itu mengganggu anda?" dia menatapku dengan cemas.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kenapa dia malah cemas seperti itu.

"Ah… tidak, aku hanya merasa terlalu merepotkanmu."

"_Aniyo_… sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku senang bisa membuatkan bekal untuk anda," dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Ah ya, kita sudah bekerjasama selama satu bulan, kenapa kau terus bersikap formal padaku? Panggil saja aku dengan namaku, kau tahu namaku, _kan?_" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ya, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar berubah karenanya.

"_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun… _shi_, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada _Uisanim_," dia terlihat bersemu mendengar ucapanku. Hei… aku tak berniat menggodanya, salahkan saja wajahku ini yang memang sangat menggoda ^^.

"Baiklah… _gomawo_ Sungmin-_shi_, aku akan memakannya nanti saat jam makan siang," aku mengakhiri obrolan kami dan berbalik kembali mengghadap meja kerjaku.

.

.

"Sungmin-_shi_," aku memanggilnya. Pekerjaan kami sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya untuk pulang. Sungmin terlihat sedang membereskan mejanya.

"_Ne_," dia menoleh dan menghampiriku setelah mengecek sekali lagi tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"_Gomawo_," aku menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan yang dia bawakan tadi.

"Ah… _ne_," dia menerimanya dan segera memasukkan ke dalam kantong yang dia bawa.

"Saya permisi dulu Kyuhyun-_shi_," dia melihat jam di tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan.

"Eh… tunggu, Sungmin-_shi_," tiba-tiba dengan gerakan reflek aku menahan bahunya. Aish… apa yang ku lakukan?.

Dia membalikkan badannya, dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyuhyun-_shi_? Apa ada yang tertinggal atau belum ku selesaikan?" katanya dengan polos.

Aku meneguk ludahku gusar, apa yang ingin ku katakan. Tadi hanyalah gerakan reflek yang aku sendiri juga tak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol melintas di pikiranku.

"Eh… em, apakah… apakah akhir pekan ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu… eng… keluar," itu ide konyol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pikiranku. Semoga ini tidak memalukan, bagaimana kalau dia menolaknya?. Hah… mungkin beberapa hari kedepan aku tak akan masuk kerja karena malu.

Beberapa saat aku menunggu jawabannya tapi tak kunjung ada yang terdengar. Aku menatapnya, ternyata dia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku artikan.

"Eh… kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak…"

"_Joa_, kita bertemu di depan klinik ini tepat jam 9 pagi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kyuhyun-_shi, annyeong__hi g__aseyo_," dia membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Aku masih mematung, masih menelaah apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Dia menerima ajakan konyolku itu. Oh… Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau tidak mempermalukan hambamu yang tampan ini. Bahkan aku sempat melihat semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya. Dia bersemu, demi apa, ini sangat menggembirakan. Akhir pekan, jam 9 pagi kami akan berkencan. Bahkan kurasa kata kencan tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku selama ini.

Aku melenggang dari klinik dengan senyum lebar. Beberapa butir salju turun mengenai telapak tanganku, aku menggenggamnya dengan erat. Salju, kurasa kau tak dingin lagi.

.

.

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku dengan cemas. Ini sudah pukul 9 lebih 10 menit. Dia sudah telat 10 menit. Hei… jangan menatapku seperti itu, oke… aku memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi itu karena aku gugup. _Omo_… aku benar-benar gugup hari ini. Ini akhir pekan. Kalian masih ingat bukan apa yang akan kulakukan saat akhir pekan tiba?. Kencan. Ya… kencan, alasanku gugup sejak tadi adalah ini. Aku benar-benar gugup, bahkan tanganku terasa sangat dingin.

"_Joseoghamnida_, Kyuhyun-_shi_. Aku terlambat," Sungmin terlihat berlari kecil ke arahku dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Di masing-masing tangannya terdapat tas berukuran sedang dan sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan membawanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega melihat akhirnya dia datang. Setelah dia sampai di dekatku dengan segera ku ambil alih tas yang dia bawa. Kebetulan aku tak membawa apa-apa. Hanya dompetku yang ku letakkan di bagian dalam jaket dinginku. Kalian tentu masih ingat ini adalah musim dingin.

"Biar aku yang membawanya."

"Ah… baiklah, tapi sebentar," dia membuka salah satu tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna biru lembut dari tas itu.

"I… ini untukmu Kyuhyun-_shi_, hari ini sangat dingin. Semoga ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu," dia menyerahkan syal itu padaku. Aku tersenyum, satu kejutan kecil kembali dia berikan padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan segera mengalungkannya ke leherku, tapi gerakanku terhenti saat kulihat dia hanya menungguku untuk memakainya.

"Lalu, kau memakai apa?. Kalau kau tidak membawa apa-apa sebaiknya ini kau pakai saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan dingin," aku kembali melepas syal yang ku kalungkan ke leherku tadi dan menyerahkan padanya.

"_Aniyo_… aku juga membawanya," dia mengeluarkan sebuah syal lain dari tasnya. Kali ini berwarna pink lembut. Kemudian dengan cepat dia melilitkannya ke lehernya. Aku tersenyum, manis sekali, dengan segera aku juga kembali melilitkan syal ke leherku. Hangat.

"Apakah ini syal _couple_?" aku menatapnya. Pipinya terlihat merona sewarna syal yang dia pakai.

"_A… aniyo_, tidak seperti itu, kau… kau jangan salah paham," beberapa kata bernada gugup terlontar dari bibirnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecil dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"_Ja_! Saatnya kita bersenang-senang," aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku mantel dan berjalan mendahuluinya yang masih mematung.

"Ayo… mau sampai kapan kau terdiam berdiri di situ?" aku menegurnya dengan masih terus berjalan di di depannya.

"Ah… _ne_," dia berlari kecil dan menjejeri langkahku dengan cepat. Senyumanku semakin merekah. Ah… ini seperti musim semi, terasa banyak bunga yang bermekaran di sekitarku.

.

.

"Masih ingin bermain?" aku meminum kopi hangat yang baru saja ku dapatkan dari mesin kopi di dekatku.

Sungmin ikut duduk di sampingku dan aku memberikan salah satu kopi yang ku beli padanya.

"_Gomawo_," dia mengambil dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan rasa hangat menuruni tenggorokannya dan sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ah... ini hangat sekali. Em... kita sudah menaiki hampir semua wahana. Kita istirahat dulu saja sebentar, lagipula hari sudah beranjak siang."

"Baiklah," aku kembali menyesap kopiku sambil menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Kurasa matahari telah berpindah ke wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari dirinya. Haha, sepertinya pikiranku memang sudah benar-benar tersita padanya.

Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu pada kalian. Kami sedang berada di salah satu wahana bermain terbesar yang ada di Seoul, **Lotte World**. Ternyata Sungmin sangat suka permainan yang memacu ardernalin. Hampir semua permainan 'berbahaya' itu dia coba. Dan aku... selama dia menikmatinya, aku akan mengikuti semua kemauannya, bukankah aku adalah pasangan kencan yang baik?^^.

Saat ini kami berada di arena _outdoor_-nya. Kami baru saja mencoba salah satu permainan _outdoor_ yang paling terkenal disitu –_Gyro Drop_-. Dan sekarang, seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari situ sambil meminum kopi. Eh... minum kopi di siang hari?. Ayolah... ini musim dingin. Apa salahnya mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dengan cara itu.

"Kita makan siang sekarang," aku melihat jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Aku tak mau Sungmin sakit gara-gara aku.

"Em... boleh, kita pesan burger saja, bagaimana?" dia menatapku dengan semangat.

"Kau suka burger?" tanyaku, tidak ada niatan basa-basi atau apa. Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"_Neomu Joa,_ itu adalah makanan paling enak sedunia," dia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya benar-benar ceria. Aku mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"_Kaja_!" aku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju _Food Court_ terdekat.

.

.

"Ceritakan tentangmu," aku membuka percakapan setelah pesanan kami datang.

"_Ne_?" dia menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka saos untuk burgernya.

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu, ceritakan tentangmu?" aku mengambil bungkusan saos di tangannya kemudian membantu menyobeknya dan menyerahkan padanya kembali.

"Ah... _gomawo_, em... cerita seperti apa?" dia menuangkan saos-nya di atas burger, dan bersiap melahapnya.

"Terserah," aku tertawa kecil melihat dia memasukkan satu buah burger ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Em... keluargaku tinggal di Ilsan, aku di Seoul ini ikut dengan keuarga besar dari _Appa_-ku. Aku anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Aku memiliki seorang _namdongsaeng_, namanya Lee Sungjin. Lalu, apa lagi ya..." dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke atas sambil mengunyah pelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu. Bahkan dia tak sengaja melakukannya-pun terasa sagat menakjubkan.

"Ah... apa kau perlu tahu tanggal lahirku?" dia tiba-tiba menatapku. Aku tersentak dan buru-buru menguasai keadaan. Memalukan kalau sampai kepergok tengah mengamatinya.

"_Ne_, boleh," aku menganggukkan kepala. Aku akan mencatat baik-baik tanggal lahirnya di kepalaku. Aku mengunyah perlahan burger di mulutku.

"Aku lahir tanggal 01 Januari 1986, bertepatan dengan Tahun Baru, dan itu terasa menakjubkan, ulang tahunmu seperti di rayakan oleh orang di seluruh dunia," katanya dengan semangat.

86?. Telingaku tidak salah dengar?. Tiba-tiba makanan yang tengah ku kunyah sangat sulit untuk ku telan dan kembali naik ke atas. Aku tersedak. Sungmin terkejut, dan buru-buru berdiri untuk membantu menepuk-nepuk penggungku sambil mengangsurkan segelas air.

"Uhuk... uhuk...," aku mencoba meminum air yang di sodorkan Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

"_Wae_? Jangan terburu-buru makannya. Dia tak akan kemana-mana" Sungmin masih terus menepu-nepuk pelan punggungku.

"Sudah, _gomawo_. Lanjutkan makanmu," aku memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Em... kau benar-benar lahir tahun 86?" aku masih menyangsikan perkataannya.

"_Ne, wae_? Apa ada yang salah?" dia meneruskan melahap makanannya.

"Eng... itu berarti aku harus memanggilmu, Sungmin... Hyung," Ish... itu sangat menyebalkan.

Dia tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, panggil aku seperti biasa saja. Kau lebih muda dariku, _kan_? Karena hari ini kita semakin akrab, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, em... Kyunie saja,"

Dia menatapku dengan lembut. Kyunie. Itu panggilan khusus darinya untukku. Demi apa, ini sangat menggembirakan.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan umurmu. Kukira kau masih berumur 23 tahun. Kyunie? Hem... tidak buruk, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu, em... Minnie atau Ming saja, boleh?".

"Hahaha... kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku ini memang sudah tua. Aku baru bisa menjadi dokter di usia _segini_ karena beberapa alasan. Salah satunya karena aku harus kuliah bisnis dulu untuk bekal meneruskan perusahaan _Appa_ sebelum di perbolehkan untuk sekolah dokter. Ming? Tidak terlalu buruk juga. _Deal_!" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Ah... ya, kenapa kau dan Kim Kibum marganya berbeda?" kami meneruskan makan sambil di selingi dengan obrolan ringan.

"Karena _Eomma_ Kibum yang keturunan dari keluarga besar kami. Dia memakai nama marga dari _Appa_nya,"

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang ganti ceritakan tentangmu," dia meminum segelas cola di depannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_. Sepertinya makannya sudah selesai.

"Tidak ada yang bisa di ceritakan dariku. Aku lahir di Seoul pada tanggal 03 Februari 1988. Jangan lupa untuk memberiku kado, hehe,"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Menatapku penuh harap menunggu cerita selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku diam sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir dari burger yang ku makan.

"Lalu?" Sungmin mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Ne?" aku menatapnya sambil bertanya.

"_Ish_... _masak_ hanya seperti itu?. Lanjutkan ceritamu Kyunie. Keluargamu mungkin?" Sungmin kembali bertanya padaku sambil memasang wajah sedikit kesal.

Aku terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Sungmin, kemudian sedikit berdehem untuk kembali meneruskan ceritaku. Cerita tentang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan.

"Aku... aku mempunyai seorang _Noona_, namanya Cho Ahra. Tapi aku tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. _Eomma_-ku... _Eomma_-ku sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis saat aku berusia 15 tahun, lalu... _Appa_-ku..." aku bercerita dengan datar sambil sesekali menelan ludahku dengan sudah payah, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sungmin. Aku memandang keluar Jendela yang berada di sampingku.

Sebuah rasa hangat menjalar melalui tanganku. Sungmin tengah menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia menatapku dengan lembut.

"_Mian_, jangan di teruskan kalau kau tak mau meneruskannya. Jangan di paksakan."

Aku tersenyum miris. Apa dia harus tahu tentang kehidupanku yang sangat buruk itu?.

"_Ja_! Kita harus segera pulang. Kulihat sekilas di berita tadi cuaca hari ini akan sedikit buruk," Sungmin menarik tanganku dan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di depan apartmen Sungmin. Cuaca mulai menampakkan kekuasannya. Seperti kata Sungmin tadi, cuaa hari ini sedikit buruk. Kami tahu dari televisi yang menyala di _Food Court_ tadi. Akan ada badai salju kecil akan terjadi sore menjelang malam. Meskipun kecil tapi tetap saja berbahaya jika kau berada di luar rumah. Dan saat ini suasana sudah mulai menggelap.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ikut masuk, cuacanya sangat buruk," Sungmin menatap cemas ke arahku. Memang benar katanya. Tapi aku tak mau merepotkannya.

"_Ani_, sepertinya masih baik-baik saja kalau aku pulang. Kau cepat turun dan masuklah, sebelum udara semakin dingin," aku membenahkan sedikit syal di lehernya.

"Ayolah Kyunie... ini berbahaya, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu," Sungmin masih keras kepala membujukku untuk beristirahat sejenak di rumahnya sampai badai reda.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mengalah. Dia memang benar-benar orang yang berpendirian keras.

.

.

Aku memasuki _apartment_nya dengan pelan. _Apartment_ yang bagus, tapi tidak mewah. Terasa sangat nyaman ketika kita memasukinya. Dia benar-benar sederhana. Dengan kekayaannya, tidak akan mustahil kalau dia membeli sebuah _apartment_ yang sangat mewah sekalipun.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita," Sungmin meleps syal yang berada di lehernya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Aku yakin itu adalah kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama dia keluar dengan hanya memakai kaos putih lengan pendek dan sebuah celana santai sebatas lutut. Dia mengambil remote pengatur suhu ruangan dan menyalakannya dalam modus hangat. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang lincah dari sofa yang berada di ruang santai.

Sungmin terlihat sedang meracik minuman untuk kami. Aku menyandarkan badanku pada sofa. Entah... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku sejak tadi. Sudah 11 tahun sejak peristiwa itu aku memendam segalanya dari siapapun. Aku tak punya tempat untuk berbicara, dan saat ini, tiba-tiba aku ingin berbagi semuanya pada Sungmin. Membagi rasa sesak yang menderaku ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan dahi berkerut.

Sebuah benda lembut terasa menyentuh pertengahan keningku yang berkerut. Aku membuka mataku parlahan. Sungmin sudah berada di sampingku dengan jari teluntuk berada di keningku.

"Jangan mengernyit seperti itu, kau terlihat tidak tampan," dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Kulepas syal yang berada di leherku dan juga jaketku. Hingga tersisa kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuhku. Untuk apa aku memakainya, ruangan ini sudah di atur suhunya, kan?. Sungmin mengambil jaket dan syal itu, kemudian menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan jas di dekat kami.

Aku mengambil coklat hangat yang ada di meja depanku. Menghirup aromanya perlahan. Dan menyesapnya sedikit. Membiarkan rasa coklat merefleksi seluruh organ tubuhku. Aku menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke meja. Dan berbalik menyamping, menghadap Sungmin yang sedang menatapku.

"Ming," aku mulai membuka percakapan. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk bercerita padanya.

Sungmin menatapku, menunggu kata yang akan ku ucapkan selanjutya.

"Kau... mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Ini terasa berat bagiku.

Sungmin menggenggam tanganku, mencoba memberikan kekuatan padaku.

"Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkanmu,"

Aku menatapnya sendu. Menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"11 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berusia 15 tahun, aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Seorang _Appa_ yang bertanggungjawab. _Eomma_ yang sangat penuh kasih sayang. Dan _Noona_ yang sangat perhatian padaku," aku mengambil jeda untuk ceritaku.

"Kehidupanku sangat indah saat itu. Sampai suatu hari yang tak pernah di inginkan terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan maut menimpa keluargaku yang saat itu akan pergi untuk mengunjungi _Hal-eommoni_ dan _Hal-abeoji_-ku di Busan. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa _Eomma_ku seketika, kecelakaan yang menjadikan _Noona_-ku harus kehilangan satu kakinya, kecelakaan yang membuatku terbujur koma selama 3 bulan... dan..." mataku sudah buram oleh air mataku, pandanganku mengabur. Kurasakan genggaman di tanganku semakin mengerat.

"Dan... itu semua karena kesalahan _Appa_. Kalau saja _Appa_ tidak mengantuk saat itu. Kalau saja _Appa_ tidak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menyetir dalam keadaan lelah. Kalau saja _Appa_ menuruti nasihatku agar kita menyewa supir saja. Kalau saja..." air mataku jatuh menuruni pipiku. Sungmin menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya,

"Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, Kyu. Itu sudah kehendak-NYA. _Appa_-mu juga pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu," Sungmin mengusap-usap lembut punggungku.

"Tidak... laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan... hahaha kau tahu, tepat sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi dia menikah lagi dengan sekertarisnya. Bodoh! Apa dia tidak tahu istrinya baru saja meninggal akibat ulahnya. Apa dia tidak tahu anaknya harus diamputasi akibat kesalahannya. Apa dia tidak tahu, anaknya terbujur di atas ranjang rumah sakit tanpa bisa apa-apa. Dia memang laki-laki brengsek Ming, brengsek!" aku berteriak dengan keras, aku kalap, beban yang selama ini selalu membayangiku, meledak dengan tak tertahankan. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku terisak. Ini menyakitkan, Ming.

"Sshhh... keluarkan semuanya, Kyu. Aku ada disini. Aku mendengarkanmu," dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Dia tak pernah peduli, bahkan..." suaraku tercekat.

"_Noona_-ku pergi dari rumah-pun dia tak peduli. Ini menyakitkan Ming. Kehidupanku sangat buruk. Bahkan aku sempat depresi selama satu tahun. Aku selalu berteriak saat dia datang ke hadapanku dan meneriakinya sebagai pembunuh," aku menyandarkan kepalaku dengan nyaman di dada Sungmin. Air mataku mengalir, tanpa sebuah isakan dari mulutku.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit aku mulai menstabilkan nafasku. Mengusap perlahan air mataku dan bangkit dari pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk ikut membantu membersihkan jejak air mataku dan sedikit merapikan rambutku.

"Sudah lebih baik," dia bertanya dengan penuh pengertian padaku.

"_Gomawo_," aku meganggukkan kepalaku dan mengulas senyum tipis padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin membawa tubuhku kembali ke pelukannya.

"Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah di atur olehNYA, Kyu. Kita hanya menjalaninya dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidup kita. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu terhadap _Appa_-mu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang tuamu. Pasti ada alasan dia melakukan itu. Kau tak pernah berfikir dari sudut perasannya?. Dia mungkin sangat merasa terpukul akan kejadian itu, dan dia butuh seseorang untuk memberinya kekuatan untuk bangkit, untuk tetap berjuang hidup demi anak-anaknya. Apa kau pernah berfikir seperti itu?"

Sungmin memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Aku mencoba menyerap kata-katanya. Aku hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya.

"Dia pasti sangat terpukul melihat kedua anak yang sangat di sayanginya membencinya. Tapi dia terlalu takut, dia terlalu merasa bersalah pada kalian. Dia terlalu kacau utuk mampu meminta kalian kembali. Dan sekarang..." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan membawa wajahku ke hadapannya kemudian menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Selagi _Appa_-mu masih hidup, cobalah untuk berdamai dengan egomu. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa anaknya masih peduli dengannya dan dia bisa menghabiskan masa-,masa tuanya dengan tenang. Aku juga yakin, _Noona_-mu juga tak ingin keadaan yang seperti ini. Carilah dia, dan bersama-sama kalian kembali mencoba menata waktu yang tersia-siakan. Kau mau melakukannya, _kan_?. Anggap saja itu untukku," aku menatap manik matanya lekat. Mata yang begitu indah dan menghipnotis. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya dan dia tersenyum lebar, sebelum kembali membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tersenyum kecil di balik pelukannya. Mengangkat tanganku menuju punggungnya dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Air mataku kembali menetes. Entah ini air mata apa, yang terpenting, ini tidak lagi menyesakkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa termaafkan. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti, seperti halnya salju yang mencair di hembus angin musim semi. Saat itu aku bagai dalam mimpi aku tersenyum, seakan-akan kebahagiaan beberapa tahun lalu sekaligus datang bersamaan.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan," aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur, dimana Sungmin tengah terlihat serius di area itu.

"Aku sedang membuat makan malam untuk kita. Ya... meskipun cuma ada ddeokbokki dan dan beberapa bahan pelengkapnya," Sungmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia memang bisa segalanya. Hei... bahkan aku seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya memasak sekarang. _Ish_... apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" aku mencoba menawarkan jasa. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantunya dalam hal yang lain.

"Ah... kau menyiapkan peralatan untuk kita makan saja ke meja makan. Semua ada di almari sampingmu."

Dengan sigap aku mengambil dua buah piring. Dua buah sendok dan garpu. Juga menyiapkan dua gelas kaca untuk minum kami.

"Kau suka _wine_?" tiba-tiba suara Sungmin kembali mengintrupsiku yang tengah menyiapkan meja makan.

"_Ne_," aku menjawab dengan cepat. Hei... itu minuman favoritku.

"Kebetulan, ambillah di almari kecil di sebelah lemari es."

Aku melangkah dan membuka almari itu. Wow... koleksinya tak kalah dengan milikku. Aku memilih dengan seksama beberapa macam _wine_ di situ. Dan akhirnya pilihanku tertuju pada _red wine_ –_Tempranillo-_. Aku membawanya ke meja makan untuk minum kami berdua.

.

.

Ternyata masakannya benar-benar lezat. Dia memang luar biasa. Sekarang kami sedang duduk-dukuk di balik balkon _Apartment_-nya yang tertutup jendela kaca besar. Badai sudah sedikit mereda, tapi aku yakin pasti jalanan tidak bisa di lewati sekarang. Kami menyesap _red wine_ itu dalam diam. Berkutat dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"_Gomawo_," aku kembali mengucapkannya.

"Untuk apa?" dia menjawab sambil tetap menatap salju yang turun di luar dari kaca jendela itu.

"Untuk hari ini, untuk waktumu, untuk pengertianmu, untuk nasihatmu, dan untuk kau hadir di kehidupanku," aku berucap dengan tulus sambil menatapnya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap balik mataku.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, karena kau menganggapku ada di dekatmu, karena kau mau berbagi denganku, karena kau hadir di kehidupanku."

Dia tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku. Kami saling menatap. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang ada.

Dengan perasaan orang bisa membuat orang lain jadi terasa lebih indah. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah musim semi. Kalau aku bagai salju, yang membeku dalam ke angkuhan akibat hidup yang harus kujalani. Tapi, dia adalah, musim semi yang segar dan jernih. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaikan awal mula dari mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku terhipnotis oleh matanya, dan pada akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

Dia terus menatapku, tatapan lembutnya tadi tidak berubah. Senyum di bibirnya perlahan menghilang saat dia membuka mulutnya. Satu ucapan terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian merdu untukku.

"_Nado Sranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan tanpa perencanaan, perlahan wajah kami semakin mendekat, nafas kami saling berhembus menerpa wajah di hadapannya. Sebuah ciuman hangat tercipta di tengah salju yang tengah turun. Aku tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Kalian tahu saju?. Ya... salju! Kurasa salju itu tak akan sedingin dulu lagi, karena ada musim semi yang setia menanti saat dia mencair. Musim semi yang hangat dan menenangkan.

END

PS : Hehehe _Mian _kalau sangat panjang dan membosankan. Mau dibuat _Two Shot_ tapi bingung motongnya di bagian mana.^^

_Jeongmal __Gamsahabnida_ untuk semua apresiasinya di cerita saya yang sebelumnya. (winecoup137, sissy, sitapumpkinelf, deviyanti137, kyuminshipper, sitapumpkinelf, Guest, KyuMin Child Clouds). **Menerima saran yang MEMBANGUN **^^.


End file.
